Falcon/DrParadox
Hello everyone, welcome to another edition of Characters That Can Be In The Game. As mentioned on my last blog, I am now going to focus more on the tactician classes in this game. I am not going to lie, this is perhaps the toughest one I had to come up with since it was pretty hard to make a tactician without thinking of field leader or intelligent character. Then someone mentioned Falcon and that made me realize that both him and his bird Redwing work together tactically as a team without him being labeled as a team leader. Historically, he is the first African-American super hero in a mainstream comic and although Black History month is over, I still feel that it would fit him being the next character I would do. Once again, I am not stating that these characters will be released, nor that I'm speculating that they will be. This is merely an idea I want to share for fun. Picture Alternate Costume Classic Bio: When Sam Wilson's plane accidently crashed landed on Exile Island, the Red Skull captured him and used the Cosmic Cube to force him to develop a telepathic link to a falcon he befriended. After escaping and meeting up with Captain America, Sam decided to organized the natives to fight for their freedom. Deciding to become a hero after this ordeal, Sam adopts the persona of the Falcon. He is never far with his best friends, the falcon he befriended named Redwing, and Captain America. Class: Tactician Passive: Flying (Immune to ground damage), Call Redwing (Chance for Redwing to come and either distract the opponent, causing the attack to miss, or to do a follow up attack) Alternate Costume: Guardian Angel (Call Redwing now works on allies as well) L1: Wing Slash (Single Target-Melee Slashing Bleeding, Shred, Distraction) L2: Bird Call (All Allies-Buff Flock (2 turns, each time an ally is targeted by an attack, either counter opponent's attack or cause the opponent's attack to miss) Soothe (2 turns, chance for any abilities to remove debuffs to be ignored, keeping the buffs) Cooldown 2 rounds) L6: Flock of Birds (AoE- Ranged Stealthy, Deadly Critical, Bird Droppings (decrease accuracy and evasion for 2 rounds) Cooldown 1 round) L9: Team Up Attack (Single Target-Melee Pressure Point, Off-Balance, Higher link (Increase chance for Redwing to show up, removes a counter to increase damage, stack up to 3 times)) Stats Health: 2 Stamina: 3 Attack: 2 Defense: 3 Accuracy: 4 Evasion: 4 Team Up Bonuses: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Black Widow, Hawkeye, Mockingbird Animal Lovers: Kitty Pryde (Both of them have an animal companion, Kitty has Lockheed and Falcon has Redwing) Assemble!: Black Knight, Black Widow, Captain America, Hank Pym, Hawkeye, Hulk, Iron Man, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Thor, Wasp Aviary: Human Torch, Iron Man, Magneto, Ms. Marvel, Phoenix, Rogue, Songbird Spider-Woman, Storm, War Machine, Wasp Early Bird: Hawkeye, Mockingbird, Songbird (Heroes with a bird theme name) The Captain & The Falcon: Captain America (Both of them are best friends, yes the title was intentional) Recruitment Quote: "Cap told me that you can use some help. Redwing and I are willing to join up." PREPARED BY MARIA HILL PERSONNEL BRIEF, Directorate of Operations: Falcon Designation: Freelance Operative Nationality: American Criminal Record: None known, there are rumors that he was wanted for criminal activities including human trafficking but nothing has been confirmed. Power: Sam Wilson has the ability to form a psychic connection with trained birds, the most well known link he has is with a falcon he calls Redwing. Abilities: As his name implies, Wilson is a trained falconer and wild bird trainer. He is also a trained gymnast. Unique Weapon: Wilson's costume contains a harness that allows him to fly for hours. Known History: Sam Wilson's past has had multiple conflicted stories. Some sources have stated that he was a professional criminal, a gang member, and a pimp while other sources have stated that he was an optimistic optimistic social worker prior to his trip. There are two constant parts of each sources however. One, his parents were killed by criminals and two, how he became the Falcon. On the way to Rio de Janeiro, Wilson's plane has crash landed on Exile Island and has befriended a falcon he names Redwing. Eventually, the Red Skull captured him and used the Cosmic Cube to force a telepathic bond between him and Redwing. Escaping after, he meets up with a group of natives and with the help of Captain America, managed to help them gain their freedom from the Exiles. After heading back to the United States, Wilson has decided to become a super hero and become the Falcon with the help of a harness that allows him to fly. He has been a constant friend of Captain America, teaming up with him constantly. Observations: "Sam has been one of the first friends I've had since I was unfrozen from the Artic. Sure, I have known people like Tony and Clint longer than Sam but he has known me as a personal level better than anyone. When the Red Skull claimed that he changed Sam's past so when he revealed it, he will join him, Sam decided to remain a hero and continue up on his fake past rather than be angry at the world. I know that Sam has a good heart and it's been an honor fighting along side him."-- Captain America. Next tactician will be up soon, suggestions are open. Category:Heroes Category:Tacticians Category:Marvel